


Team Z

by Harlequin_Faery



Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Smut, this is ok i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 09:03:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8096125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harlequin_Faery/pseuds/Harlequin_Faery
Summary: rewrote this story, hope u like it





	

It's 12 o'clock in the morning, I'm cleaning up my workstation. Watching the blood mix with the cleaning liquid as I scrubbed hard into my reflection on the stainless steel table. My white hair still looked so unnatural on me, it caused my mind to wander. Sometimes I forget there was a time before I could stomach the smell of corpses so easily. Ravi had gone home already, he offered to stay but I was staying late to work on a case, take one last look at the body. 

I didn't really want to go home anyways, I just couldn't stand the loneliness anymore, I have a new roommate now but she's not Peyton, she's not Major. But I'm not even human anymore, how can I expect everything to be the same? Major could never really understand, he could pretend, he could think he was in love with me. But how can you love someone you don't even know? I'm not the same person, sometimes I think how foolish I've been, thinking Major and I could actually work, so foolish.

But now I was spent, ready to get home and curl in bed, even though I know sleep was elusive, but maybe I'll stare at the ceiling for a while and maybe fall asleep for an hour.

I started gathering my things to leave before I heard footsteps entering the morgue.  
"Of course," I sighed, as I turned around. "because this day has to get worse."

There stood before me was Blaine DeBeers. Standing six feet tall with strikingly white hair of course, I could see his spray tan rubbing off of his fingertips, revealing his inhuman complexion.

"Why so glum, chum?" He asked, feigning empathy, putting his hands in his pockets. 

"Would you mind telling me what you are doing here?" I snapped at him, I was tired and depressed and ready to go home. But he always has impeccable timing.

"Well I was looking for the good doctor, I still do need a cure or else I'm going to the big funeral home in the sky." He chuckled, biting his lip. For a second I thought I saw fear flash in his eyes, but I decided it wasn't so.

"I need to have another talk with security." I sighed. "Ravi isn't here, sorry." I tried to walk out but he moved to the side to block me. I sighed, looking up at him. "I do actually have to go home, I mean I have this new roommate, real classy type, and I don't want her to think I'm some kind of party girl." I joked.

He laughed softly, sending chills up my spine. "Like anyone could possibly mistake you for someone that has fun." He said, smugly. "Let me guess, before you were playing for Team Z, you were a straight A student, probably didn't even drink until you were legal, probably had a nice childhood with a white picket fence. Hell, you probably didn't even bang Mister Zombie Killer until after you were engaged." He chuckled, his words laced with poison, reminding me of all I had lost.

I furrowed my brow, thinking of my life before all this made me feel loathsome, of course he would bring this up, just to get under my skin. I felt sick with anger, balling my fists up tight, the smug look on his face made my blood boil.  
"Whatever Blaine, it's better than being a drug dealer." I snapped, he was really getting under my skin. "Why are you even here? I told you Ravi wasn't here but you feel you need to tell me all the things you think you know about me." I said sternly, looking up at him angrily. Who did he think he was?

"I mean let's take a look at you," I gestured at him and slammed my bag on the table. "you're entitled as hell so I'm guessing you grew up with money," I said as I paced around the room. "I'm guessing you got cut off considering you were dealing drugs at some random party." I chuckled, he wasn't looking at me. "I mean you are so entitled you think you can just do whatever you want, kill whoever you want." I grit my teeth.

He looked down and clenched his fists, I was actually surprised, I've never really seen him be anything other than cool and collected. "Well sorry we can't all be holier-than-thou Olivia Moore, zombie detective." He snapped, his voice was sharp and precise.

I scoffed. "Sorry I think I'm a better person than you because I don't kill people Blaine, what a crazy idea." 

"I guess pointing a gun at me doesn't really count does it?" He raised his voice at me. _Why does he even care? He's killed so many people yet he's so afraid to die? What a hypocrite._

"No it doesn't, I didn't kill you, I cured you." I poked at his chest. "You know I ate one of the kids you killed." I said angrily. "I actually saw you kill him, I felt him die Blaine."

"Enough." He slammed both his fists on the table behind me. He stared at me with intensity, I gulped, trying not to let him see how afraid I was. He was still a murderer, I was still Liv.

Suddenly his face leaned in and I felt his lips on mine. I lifted my hands up to push him off but I just ended up resting them on his shoulders. I closed my eyes and let him kiss me, kissing him back even, how terrible is that? Have I abandoned all my morals? His lips were soft but impatient, kissing me hard, I felt his teeth bite on my bottom lip and I almost moaned. I felt his hand slide up my back and onto the back of my neck, pulling me closer. I could hear my heartbeat pounding in my ears, my chest felt like it could burst at any moment. All his touches were so rough and abrasive, but it still all felt so alluring, like I could stay here with him, if it was like this. His cologne was intoxicating, this all felt so dreamy, yet nightmarish to my logical mind, I know this is wrong.

I helped him take off his jacket, caressing his arms and chest. We were moving all too fast, all too intensely. I clumsily knocked my stuff off the table and he lifted me onto it with ease, our faces were level now. I wrapped my legs around him as he took of my cardigan. He started kissing my neck as his hand crept up my leg, underneath the thin material of the skirt of my dress.  
I put my hand on his forearm. "We shouldn't." I whispered, very unconvincingly.  
I felt his grin against the sensitive skin of my neck. "No, we really shouldn't." He said huskily, kissing me again. I felt my skin grow hot as he started sucking and biting on my neck. I reached behind him to slip off his shirt. 

I bit my lip, I could feel his hands running along the elastic of my panties, teasing me. I kissed him again with burning hunger, he unclipped my bra with remarkable ease and took it off. He pulled my dress down under my breasts, his impatient hands ripping it slightly. I felt his hand on my breast and his fingers squeeze one of my nipples through my shirt as he kissed me. I couldn't help but let a whimper out into his mouth.

He broke the kiss. "We should've done this sooner, baby." He whispered into my ear, sending shivers down my spine. He quickly kissed me again hard as he reached back down, pulling my panties down and off my legs. He started to tease my clit with his finger, I moaned into his mouth, I could barely handle the anticipation.  
"You are so fucking wet." He almost growled, I could feel myself blushing.  
"Tell me what you want." He said, still teasing my pussy. 

_Did he actually expect me to?_ I scoffed. _No. No way._  
"Blaine..." I sighed, he was getting off on this, I can't give him the satisfaction.  
He dipped a finger inside me, I felt my hips buck slightly before I moaned.  
"Fuck." I whined.  
"What's that?" He cocked an eyebrow, smirking.  
"Fuck me." I moaned. He stopped moving his hand. He wanted me to beg.  
"Please, fuck me." I whimpered. 'How much more pathetic can you get, Liv?' I hardly recognized myself.

He kissed me again as he unbuckled his belt.  
I moaned again as I felt his hard cock against my pussy, arching my back as he pushed inside me.  
"Fuck," He moaned. "you are so tight." I blushed once again, I had never been with someone this crude before. But the thought melted away as his pace quickened.  
He was grabbing onto my hips roughly, digging his fingers in as he slid in and out out of me.  
I was trying not to moan so loud, I wasn't sure that no one was here, I had to subdue myself into whimpering into his shoulder.  
"Fuck." I moaned, I was breathing pretty heavily now, he was eating this up.  
He eyed me lustfully as he fucked me harder, kissing me just as brutally as he moved his hand from my hips to rub my clit again.  
I was close, and he could tell.

His eyes flashed red before he picked me up, pushing me on the floor before fucking me again. His hands held tightly around my wrists as he slipped deep inside me.  
I gasped, he was in full on zombie mode as he fucked me. My body felt like it was on fire, every touch felt electric. I panted as I felt a burst of adrenaline in her veins, I could tell that my eyes flashed red.  
He moved one of his hands from my wrist to my hip, grabbing it violently. With my free hand I dug my nails into my back. I was panting and whimpering into his shoulder, I could tell he was close too as he quickened his pace. 

I cried out as I felt my pleasure building, he growled and finally reaching a climax that washed over me in waves. My whole body trembled, my pussy tightening around his cock as I came. 

He growled, biting my neck again as he came inside me. I dug my nails into his back again, a mix of pain and pleasure surging through my body. 

_What the fuck am I doing?_

**Author's Note:**

> first smut i've done, hope u like it. comment please. i might edit again. will i ever be satisfied?


End file.
